


Exchange

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-26
Updated: 2001-01-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Inspired by that mind-blowing vista in COTW.





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    From horizon to horizon stretches pure unbroken silk.
    No humans mar a surface like nature's mother's milk.
    Like an island set beneath the surface low into the sea.
    Mountains ring in high seclusion as walls to set us free.
    Snowflakes swirl and bite and sting as pale cold-fire lace,
    To gust against intruders in this wild and sacred place.
    Sunlight brighter than imagined by young Icarus in flight,
    Will laugh a thousand colors then plunge in months of night.
    Strange and hearty wild things find life beneath this sky,
    And by their rules you must live or by them you will die.
    Here you don't exist but dance on razor's frozen edge.
    All the blood and pain and love the tundra seeks to pledge.
    North your heart flies out and out and never finds an end.
    So take my hand and come with me to sell your soul, my friend.
    
    


End file.
